Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a pixel matrix of a liquid crystal display. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pixel matrix of a transflective liquid crystal display.
Description of Related Art
Wearable displays are becoming increasingly popular. Wearable displays are applied to watches and glasses. Information can be obtained from such products regardless where a user is. Therefore, wearable displays need to provide a clear image with a high level of visibility under high illumination environments, and must also consume lower electricity.
The brightness of a typical display is limited by the brightness of a backlight, and the brightness of the backlight can't be raised without limited. This is due to the material restrictions, as well as the fact that an excessive brightness will generate too much heat and result in a great consumption of energy. Assuming it is desired to control temperature and minimize electricity consumption, a clear image cannot be obtained under high ambient light or outdoor environments. Hence, a reflective display is suitable for the high ambient light and outdoor environments. Though the reflective display can display a clear image under high ambient light or outdoor environments, the reflective display cannot display a clear image under low ambient light environments.